Welcome to Ruby City
by isansa
Summary: What happens when Dorothy finds herself on the Red Brick Road? There is a reason Glinda told her not to follow it, but she had no idea it could take her down such a sinister path.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This was originally written for a contest on Mibba. The prompt was "What would happen if Dorothy took the Red Brick Road instead of the Yellow one?" I know that some of this story is silly, and some of it is obvious, but it was written in under a week's time and was never meant to be serious.

* * *

Dorothy ran, shoving her way through low hanging branches. It was dark and cold and the Scarecrow was no longer with her. The young girl's dress was torn and her arms and legs were scraped by the grabbing sticks and stones. Toto was barking far ahead of her. She had to catch up to him. She had to, so she picked up her pace as much as she could. She could see a light in the distance, and in the light she saw the silhouette of Toto. He was barking as if to say, "Hurry, Dorothy!"

"Toto!" she called, "I'm coming!"

The girl burst through the overgrowth and tumbled over her feet and to her knees. She pitched forward, nearly hitting her little Toto, taking a tumble down the grassy hill. Toto skidded down after her, dodging the hand basket which flew from her grip. Dorothy came to lie at the bottom of the hill, aching all over.

"Toto," she mumbled, she could not focus on her little friend and soon slipped into unconsciousness.

The little brown dog began to yap at his owner, sniffling around her hands and face. When she would not stir Toto lay down beside her and placed his chin on his paws, just waiting for her to wake. The snap of a twig alerted Toto to a dark mass in the distance and he let out a growl. The mass came closer and turned to be a figure on two legs. It over shadowed the young girl and her doggy guard. Toto growled once more, but the figure would not back down.

A hand reached out to touch the girl, but Toto whipped into action and sank his teeth into the flesh. A very male yell rang out and the man swung his arm to rid the dog. Toto detached himself from the man's hand and rolled to the ground, quick to his feet again. He bore his teeth and growled, dead set on protecting his girl.

The man shrugged off his coat and swung it in front of him, taunting the dog. Reacting like any good dog, Toto rushed forward at the man and jumped at him, only to be wrapped and muffled by the man's coat. The dog squirmed and yapped, but could not get free. The man tackled the dog and tied the coat so he wouldn't be able to run. After handling the dog he turned to the still unconscious young girl. This world was no place for the likes of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks to **The Witch is In** for the first comment! I hope you (and any others who come across this story) enjoy the next few chapters. :)

* * *

Dorothy Gale awoke to a pitch black sky. There was a roaring fire to her right, and there was Toto curled up on her stomach. She remembered she wasn't in Kansas, she was in OZ. OZ was where Aunt Em and Uncle Henry's house had crashed, right on top of the wicked ol' witch of the East. And Dorothy had the witch's slippers; her ruby slippers.

"You hungry?"

Dorothy jerked her eyes upward to see a man towering over her. He was rugged in the face, tired looking almost. He was staring at her now with green eyes, waiting for her to reply. She nodded, afraid to say anything. Toto began to growl and the man backed away.

"Your mutt has some teeth on him," he presented a bandaged hand, "Take care of him, will you?"

Dorothy nodded again and scrambled to hold her little dog to her chest, noticing she was draped in a black coat. She curled her knees under and sat with Toto close to her heart. The man took a few steps and sat on the other side of the fire. He dug around in a pack at his side and pulled out a shiny green apple, and tossed it to the girl. She caught it with her free hand and inspected it before taking a bite. The man pulled out a small pocket book and began to read.

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked.

Without glancing from the words he said, "I'm Jack."

She took another bite, "Are you looking for the Wizard, too?"

This time Jack looked up, "You're on the wrong road for that, kid."

"What do you mean?" Dorothy began to panic. Jack did not answer. Dorothy put down Toto and marched over to the relaxed man, "What do you mean I'm on the wrong road?"

"It's just as it sounds."

"But, I can't be on the wrong road! I followed the yellow brick road, just like the Munchkins said! I have to see the Wizard; I have to go home!"

Jack closed his book, stood and took Dorothy by the wrist. Despite her protests he dragged her through a line of trees with Toto nipping at his heels. When the trees disappeared he let go of her wrist and the momentum she had built up threw her forward. She caught herself just before falling to her knees. She could not believe her eyes. The road in front of her was no longer yellow, but deep red.

She scrambled back, "This is the wrong road!"

"That's what I said," Jack turned on his heel and began back to his campsite.

In a fluster, Dorothy flew after him, "I have to get back to the yellow brick road! You _have_ to help me!"

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't wanted to be in the first place, Dorothy."

The girl stopped, "How do you know who I am?"

They were just on the edge of the campsite. Jack turned over his shoulder, his silhouette against the orange fire, "You killed the Witch of the East, Dorothy. Everyone knows who you are. And those slippers there are a dead giveaway."

"If you know who I am, then you have to help me!"

"You'd be the death of me, kid. I'm already on a limb helping you out now."

Jack turned back and went to gather his things. Dorothy could hear her heart in her ears. Toto leapt into her arms. She had to think of something, some way to get back. Jack didn't want to help her. She didn't have the Scarecrow. She didn't know what to do. She hugged Toto even closer with this realization. She looked back at Jack. He was just about to dump a bucket of water on the fire.

"Don't!" screamed Dorothy.

Startled, Jack turned to her, "Why not?"

"If you throw water on that fire, you'll kill me. You said it yourself, my slippers give me away. If you throw water on that fire, it'll make smoke, and that's just one big signal for the Wicked Witch to find me!"

Jack dropped the bucket, "Well, I can't have your death on my conscience. What do you think we should do, then?"

Dorothy put Toto on the ground and walked to the fire, "Use dirt," and she began building a mound of dirt on top of the fire. Once it was out she pulled a charred branch from the remains.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"The Good Witch said I couldn't take the slippers off, or the Wicked Witch would have all the power. So, I'm going to change their color so they aren't as noticeable."

Dorothy proceeded to rub the charred wood over the red of the slippers, covering them in a dark gray ash. When she was done she threw the branch on the pile of dirt and smiled at her accomplishment. Jack had a look on his face as he realized what she was trying to do.

"No," he said, "I can't take you with me."

"Why not? They aren't so noticeable now."

"It's not the shoes, Dorothy." Jack shrugged on his coat and pulled his pack over his shoulder. Dorothy followed him as he left the site and trekked to the road. The sky was no longer black, but bore the colors of dawn. In the faint light Dorothy could see her surroundings. The trees were strung with jewels, and the leaves were crimson. This was a different OZ. Her eyes were so glued to the twinkle above her she almost lost track of her own thoughts. She noticed Jack far ahead and she ran after him.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me where this road goes?"

"Ruby City!" he called back.

"Ruby City? Who lives there?"

"The Witch of the East used to, until your house smashed her."

"That was an accident. The Good Witch told me she was controlling the Munchkins."

"Do you believe everything _that_ Witch tells you?"

"Well," Dorothy thought, "I suppose so. She sent me to see the Wizard so I can go home."

"And do you see where that got you?"

That was true. But the Good Witch hadn't let her ask questions; Dorothy didn't know what the red brick road led to. Maybe the Good Witch wasn't so good after all. She had stopped while considering this, and Jack had begun to wonder where she had gone. He stopped and looked back. She had stopped in the middle of the road, staring at her feet.

"Where does it lead then?" she asked quietly.

"Somewhere you won't be safe. There is a cut-through, half way through, which will lead you back toward Emerald City. It's a long walk, but it will get you there."

She looked up with doe eyes, "Will you show me?"

Jack nervously rubbed his neck, looking forward to the distant outline of Ruby City. He supposed it wouldn't be too hard of a promise: get Dorothy to the cut-through. He took a deep breath and let it all out in one sigh, "I guess I could."

Dorothy smiled, she was just a kid, and ran to wrap her arms around him, "Oh, thank you so much! I'll repay you somehow, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you mean it wasn't just the slippers when you said you couldn't take me, Jack?"

The black haired man glanced at his companion, "Don't worry about it."

Dorothy twirled a pigtail between her fingers. She'd lost her hand basket when she'd fallen down the hill and hadn't been able to recover it. Toto walked jauntily at her feet between her and Jack. She noticed he didn't like Jack very much and kept a beady little brown eye on him. She couldn't grasp why, the man had saved her life after all.

Jack didn't say a lot while they walked. Dorothy suspected it was because he thought of her as a child, which she was, but was no excuse for any conversation. She had tried striking up words between them, but all Jack did was give three word answers at most. Every few minutes he would glance toward the sky, or over his shoulder. Very seldom did he keep his gaze on the distant shadow of Ruby City. Dorothy wondered if there would be another wizard in Ruby City.

"Hold on a second, Dorothy," Jack put a hand out to stop the girl. He was watching the sky.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Get off the road."

"But-"

"Off the road, now!"

Jack shoved Dorothy into the brush on the side of the road. Toto began to bark; Jack scooped him up and rushed to squat behind the shrubbery where Dorothy was hidden, "Shut him up!"

Dorothy held Toto tight, hushing him as much as possible. The road had grown quiet, but soon flapping shadows overtook the red brick and the sound of their wings hummed. Dorothy gave frightened look to Jack, "What's happening?"

"Listen to me, the cut-through is down the road toward the City. It's a small dirt path to the right of the left of the road."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

Jack shushed Dorothy and pushed her further back behind the trees. With a thundering shake the flying creatures landed on the road, and Dorothy only caught a glimpse of the mildewed brown of their fur before Jack pushed her head down out of sight. A sense of fear hit Dorothy. This was not a dream. She could see the creatures' dry, cracked feet shuffling on stone. There were three of them.

In a moment of panic Dorothy began to crawl away, only to find herself crushing dead leaves. The silence had been broken. Jack lunged to pull her down to the ground and she dropped Toto in the process. The little brown dog ran yapping through the bushes at the brown feet.

"Toto!"

Their hiding place was torn away by one of the creatures. Dorothy saw the ape like mutation and screamed. She kicked at its legs as it got closer. One of the other's had grabbed up her poor little Toto and was flying off with him. She scrambled to her feet and tried to pass the creature, but Jack pulled her back to the ground and tackled the creature.

"Run Dorothy!"

The third creature turned to grab at Dorothy and she ran as fast as she could through the darkness of the forest. When she could no longer hear the scuffle happening between Jack and the flying ape she sank to the ground in the curve of a tree trunk. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried. How would she ever find her way home now? Dorothy wiped her eyes and curled up in the dirt. She had hoped so terribly this had been a dream. What would she do without Toto- without Jack?

After lying in the cool dark, just knowing one of those flying creatures would be after her soon, Dorothy scraped up enough courage to find her way back to the road. Tentatively Dorothy started to trek back the way she came. She carefully avoided spots where light cut through the canopy of the trees, hoping she was quiet enough to stay unnoticed. It wasn't long before she found the road and it was empty. Before stepping out into the sunlight she scanned the sky and both ends of the road, looking for any flying apes. When she saw and heard no trace she stepped out. She took another step and yelped when her foot was caught, fearing it was one of the apes. When she wasn't pulled to her hands and knees she reached down to uncover Jack's pack. He had dropped it in the scuffle and she had caught her foot in its strap.

Dorothy picked the pack up and opened it to inspect the contents. Inside the brown leather was the book Jack had been reading entitled "David Copperfield", three green apples, and a knife. She sat back with her chin in her hand. She understood why Jack hadn't wanted to take her with him. She understood why he had said she would be the death of him. It wasn't because she was a child. It was because she was Dorothy Gale and Dorothy Gale was in trouble with the Wicked Witch of the East.

The pigtailed girl stood and slung the leather pack over her head to hang across her body. She would keep it for Jack for when she saw him again. If she saw him again. Those apes took Jack and Toto away. She had to get Toto back, but she didn't know where they had gone. She would have to find her way to the Wizard. The Wizard would be able to help. Even if he couldn't send her back to Kansas he could get Toto back safely.

"Can I help you?"

Dorothy turned quickly to come face to face with a girl about the same age as she. The girl had rosy cheeks and vibrant red hair to complement her brown eyes. She wore a pale pink dress and was all smiles.

"Can I help you?" she said again.

"I-I don't know." Dorothy took a step back.

The other girl took a step forward, "Are you going to Ruby City? _I'm_ going to Ruby City."

"Yes, I'm going to Ruby City."

"Well," the other girl grabbed Dorothy's hand, "We should go together! Come on!"

The girl took off at a run, dragging Dorothy along. Dorothy tried to stop running, and only succeeded in slowing the other girl down, "But I don't even know you! Let go!"

She let go and turned to face Dorothy, "You said you were going to Ruby City. Why can't we go together?"

"I want to go to Ruby City, but I have to find Toto first!"

The girl giggled, "There's a Wizard in Ruby City, I'm sure he can help you!"

"Really," Dorothy suddenly had hope, "Then I guess we should. What do I call you?"

"You can call me Birdie," smiled the red haired girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Slow down, Birdie! You're going too fast!"

Dorothy had been dragged by the red Birdie for almost a mile along the road. The sun had not risen far into the sky, now resting just above the city's skyline. Birdie stopped and let go of Dorothy's wrist as the pigtailed girl fought to catch her breath. She doubled over breathing hard, and noticed a small sparkle of red on her left foot. The soot would not stay for much longer.

"We're almost there! See, only a little ways more!"

"Can we walk for a little? All this running is making me tired."

"Sure we can," Birdie took Dorothy's hand and pulled her into a steady pace, "So, what's this To To like?"

"Well, he has dark hair, and dark eyes."

"Oh! I know who you're talking about! The Wizard can definitely help you find him! Come on!"

And Birdie was off once more, dragging Dorothy behind her. Birdie hadn't been curious to what Dorothy's name was, and didn't seem to care too much for future reference. Dorothy was alright with that; she didn't need anyone else to know she was on the wrong road. Jack had said she would be the death of him, and for all she knew she had been. Guilt had begun to weigh on her. Not only had she lost Toto, but she had put Jack in danger.

The two girls came to a bend in the road. There! Dorothy spotted the little trail right to the left of the bricks, but now they were passing by and Birdie was not letting go. If anything, her grip had tightened. Dorothy felt a tad uncomfortable and noticed Birdie watching her.

"You shouldn't go down that way," Birdie started, "It leads to the Wicked ol' Witch; straight to her. You wouldn't want to deal with her. She's mean as a cat in a flood. Just stick with me; I can get you anywhere."

Within the several additional hours they walked Ruby City loomed even closer, and from between two tall buildings rose a castle. The castle was glittering, even at this distance; red, pink, burgundy, crimson. It was the most beautiful thing Dorothy had seen beside the jeweled trees. Though it seemed so close, the road seemed never ending and Dorothy began to fall behind. She stopped, waiting for Birdie to tug.

When she did she turned once again, "Come on, we're almost there!"

"Birdie, we can't be close."

"Of course we are! Just over that hill and through the gates!" Birdie swung so her hair poured over her shoulders and down her back, "Trust me; you have my word."

It was all Dorothy had, so she followed. She had grown increasingly tired of Birdie grabbing her hand or wrist and tugging her arm. She promised so much so often, Dorothy wasn't quite sure she should be allowing herself to be taken along by this stranger. Birdie hadn't needed her help like the Scarecrow had. Birdie had just appeared. Just when Dorothy decided to give up they cleared the last hill and came upon a large stone gate. Dorothy stared open mouthed at the enormous city before her.

"Told you," Birdie grinned, "Come on, we have to find the Wizard."

Birdie pushed through the gates, pulling Dorothy along. Inside there were throngs of people in the streets, marching and yelling, fists raised in what seemed to be anger. Birdie shoved through the crowd to a clear spot of the street and finally let go of Dorothy's hand. She climbed onto a light post's pedestal and squinted above the riled heads.

"It goes on forever," she called down, "We'll just have to follow them."

"What is this?"

Birdie hopped back down to street level and scoffed at Dorothy's question, "Your To To of course, he's the reason Ruby City is in such a mess! Did you know they caught him early this morning? He's to be executed at sunset."

A look of horror crossed Dorothy's face, "Toto couldn't do such things!"

"Well he did. He killed two innocent assistants of the Witch of the East. _And_ did you know someone killed the Witch too? They say it was an accomplice and the Wicked Witch of the North helped them escape; I _never_ liked her."

Dorothy began to back away. Jack had been right, Ruby City wasn't safe. The only hope she had was to find the wizard Birdie spoke of, and if there was no chance of finding him Dorothy would have to dash for the path back toward Emerald City. Birdie was too preoccupied with the crowd to notice Dorothy had gone missing. The pigtailed girl took off at a run into the crowd, pushing her way forward. She had to get to the wizard. She had to. She would be compromised if anyone recognized her, but she had to try. It was her only hope.

Dorothy ran, shoving and ignoring any and all who called to her. Nothing could stop her, except a puddle feet wide with water. She skidded to a stop within inches of splashing her feet. She hurriedly looked for a way around, but failed as a passerby knocked her forward into the puddle. Going hands first, Dorothy was soaked in mud. Thick, brown-gray mud. She had a thought; the soot on her slippers would not last, but dried mud would. With a slight disgusted thought of being covered in mud, Dorothy rose quickly and sprinted through the puddle, sure to cover her toes to her ankles. Aunt Em would kill her for ruining her dress. The freedom was fleeting, however. Not but yards from the puddle, Dorothy slipped and crashed into a rotund man chanting along with the crowd.

"Watch your step, lass!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I must have slipped on the mud." Dorothy apologized quickly and made to hurry off, only to be caught by the shoulder. She turned to see the man.

"What kind of hurry are you in, lass? This is no sight for a child."

"But, sir, I have to see the Wizard! It's a matter of life and death!"

The man laughed, obviously at the occurrence of the execution, "I'd say!"

"Sir, you _have_ to let me go! The Wizard is the only one who can help me!"

The man put up a hand in surrender, "Fine, fine, lass! I'll take you there myself. Running around with this bunch will get you nowhere fast. And if it's as you say, fast is what you need."

The man whistled a short tune and around the corner came a horse and buggy. The horse was dun colored, and on the buckboard sat a Munchkin, but this Munchkin was not dressed in colorful clothes, and did not look happy in the least. The large man helped her up and the Munchkin whipped the reigns. As the horse started through, the crowd parted easily to let them pass. Dorothy became uncomfortable with the stares from the people on the street, starting to think this was no place she wanted to be. Being the center of attention only made her easier to spot, and she did not need such a problem now. She could only hope she was not recognized, and the Wicked Witch of the West was nowhere near.

Dorothy could see the castle ahead. The tops spiraled upward into the clouds, and the walls were encrusted with rubies. The monument glittered in the lowering sun. The sun here had not crossed the sky, but had only bobbed behind the castle. It was as if time were manufactured here.

As the buggy gained ground on the castle, Dorothy could see a platform set before the great steps. The platform was built like those she had seen in her history book back in Kansas. These were the platforms made for hangings. The buggy stopped and Dorothy dropped to the ground running. On the platform stood three people; one was a man dressed in black with a mask over his face, the second was a man in a shining red suit, and the third was a haggard looking Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Dorothy ran. By this time her side ached, but she had to get to the platform. Jack was about to be killed. And she still had no idea where Toto was. Her heart was pummeling her lungs as it beat fast and hard. The man she presumed was the Wizard motioned for everyone to quiet down, and they did.

"People of Ruby City, we are here to mourn the loss of our Queen!"

The people jeered and threw rotten objects onto the platform.

"But we are also here to expose the man responsible for her death, and the death of my beloved sister and brother!"

Dorothy squeezed through a small space in the lines of people, keeping her eyes on the men. As she made her way to the front she caught the eye of Jack and he looked terrified.

"As the sun sets on our righteous land, bring forth the criminal so we shall see his face!"

With one last shove she found herself right before the platform, "Wait!"

All eyes turned to her, "Wait!"

The Wizard squinted at the ground, looking for her beyond the light, "Whose there?"

"Me, sir," Dorothy placed her hands on the platform and gazed up at the shining man, "I need your help!"

The Wizard's face was the color of a tomato, orange in contrast to his suit and city. He leaned forward to get a good look at the girl, "Come on up then, I'm always happy to help!"

Hesitantly, Dorothy started up the steps, careful to not knock the noose hanging low from the gallows. When she passed Jack muttered under his breath, "What are you doing?"

The Wizard laughed like a jolly Santa Clause, "What can I help you with, girl?"

"I," she glanced back at Jack, and then out into the crowd, "I have to find my dog, sir."

He laughed again, "Alright, what is the little dog's name?"

"Toto, sir." Dorothy began to fidget under the gaze of the hundreds of people.

"Then call his name, girl. He will come if you shall call."

Dorothy remembered something Jack had said to her when they first met. '_You wouldn't be here if you hadn't wanted to be in the first place,_' he said. She cleared her throat and faced the crowd once more, "Toto," she called, hoping her theory was true, "Toto! Toto?"

A strange rumble shook the city and all eyes lay upon Jack. He had doubled over, still half held up by the executioner. The black hair on his head began to spread, and his ears began to point. His feet turned to paws in front of her very eyes; it was working. Gasps filled the crowd and a familiar voice cried out.

"Traitor!" Birdie climbed the steps, anger clear on her face, "She has the slippers!"

The executioner let go of Jack, and the man turned dog sprang into action. He took a stand between Dorothy and Birdie, baring his teeth and growling from deep in his chest. Birdie stopped in her tracks, and pointed a crooked finger her way, "She is Dorothy Gale, the one who killed the Witch!"

Dorothy scooped Jack the dog into her arms and backed away, "I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't kill anyone!"

"She covered the slippers in mud!"

"She's lying!"

Birdie lunged at Dorothy, grabbing her by the hair. The Wizard had called in guards and they easily apprehended Dorothy and Jack the dog. They were taken from the platform and into the castle. Inside, the marble tiles were different shades of red and the ceilings were infinite. Dorothy clung to Jack and soon found herself being shoved into a small, dark room. A door was shut behind her and Jack jumped from her arms. He whimpered and yapped.

"Jack, Jack, Jack!" Dorothy whispered.

The little Toto look-alike morphed back into his original form, accompanied only by a small quake. Jack pulled his coat off and draped it over Dorothy, "What did you do that for?"

"I thought I would be helping!"

Jack flopped back on the floor of their cell. The guilt had started to ebb, but reared back once Jack was by her side. She unfastened the flap of Jack's pack and looked inside; just the apples, book, and knife.

"How do you still have that?"

"I found it when I went back to the road. I thought you might want it when I found you."

Jack smirked, "You're right. Give it here."

Dorothy removed his coat and slid the pack off. Jack rifled through the pack, seemingly looking for something and to Dorothy's surprise he pulled out an object Dorothy had not seen. It was a gold coin. The girl watched carefully as Jack pulled more from his pack- a red handkerchief, a set of silver rings, and one white dove.

"Where did all of that come from?" Dorothy wondered.

"You are looking at a grade A magician, Dorothy. And a very grateful one at that; if you hadn't picked up my pack we wouldn't be able to get out of here as easily."

"How are we going to get out of here anyhow," Dorothy pressed her face to a set of bars in the window, "We're awfully high up."

"Dorothy, come here," Jack motioned her over, "Take this dove and let him out the window, he will take a message to the Good Witch."

"I thought you said she wasn't a good witch."

"In times like these, beggars can't be choosers, Dorothy. Now hurry."

She took the bird to the window and passed him hand over hand through the bars. Once he was safely on the other side she threw him out as far as she could and he took off to the North. After she had done her job she stepped back from the window just in time to be missed by the flying silver rings. The rings collided with the bars, and one of them stuck as if it were cast around the bar. Jack really was a magician.

"How do you feel about heights, Dorothy?"

"I can't climb down that, Jack! I just can't!"

"Have some courage, Dorothy! I said I would help you find your way home, and I'm true to my word."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack said they had to wait for the right moment. The sun had removed itself from the sky once more. Dorothy wasn't even sure she _was_ still in OZ. This OZ was so much different than where she had first landed. This land was just as magnificent, but it was dreadfully darker. Here she wasn't able to help anyone else very much. The poor Scarecrow; the last she had seen of him, he had been running after her in the forest. But he hadn't ended up where she and Toto had. And poor Toto!

"Are you ready to jump?"

Dorothy snapped out of her trance, nearly in tears. She had slipped her arms into the sleeves of his oversized coat to keep warm. Jack on the other hand had rolled up the sleeves of his white button up, ready for work. The silver rings still hung from the center bar in the window and now Jack stood with the red handkerchief covering the window. She rocked to her crusting feet and went to stand before the window.

"What are the magic words?" Jack asked.

"Abracadabra?"

"You have to say it with feeling, or it won't work."

Dorothy mustered up as much feeling as she could for the silly word, "Abracadabra!"

Jack yanked the cloth from the window and behold- only the center bar was left intact! Jack slung his pack over his shoulders and began to climb out the window. He grabbed onto the bottom ring and stuck his head back into the room.

"Are you coming?"

Dorothy nodded and took hold of the bar to pull herself up into the sill. Jack's hand pressed against her lower back so she wouldn't fall as she swung her legs to the outside. He pulled the handkerchief from his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

"Hold it like a parachute, and jump."

"What?" Dorothy yelped.

"Shh! Like a parachute. Both ends on the same side together, it makes a parachute," Jack looked her straight in the eyes, "You have to trust me, or it won't work. Now, jump!"

Dorothy nodded, took one look at the ground far below her, gulped, and slid from the window sill. It took two moments exactly before the parachute poofed with air and she took flight. The handkerchief had expanded to hold her weight and dropped her lightly on the grass. Once she landed the handkerchief returned to its former size, and she craned her neck to see Jack still dangling from the window. When he had seen she had landed safely he placed both feet firmly against the side of the tower, and tugged at the rings. They wouldn't budge. He gave one more tug, using as much strength as he could, and they popped loose.

Dorothy yelped as he fell and covered her eyes. She didn't hear him hit the ground. With a fear of seeing Jack dead on the grass, Dorothy peeked through her fingers and saw Jack was not dead on the ground. Instead there were only feathers floating in the air. A tap on her shoulder made her jump.

"We have to hurry, Dorothy."

"Oh, Jack! I thought you were a goner!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not. Let's go."

The two fugitives used the shadows and the night to the best of their abilities. This time Jack took Dorothy's hand as they traveled and it was nothing like Birdie's grip. He was careful to not pull her or let her trip. When they came to the edge of the castle's grounds the flying apes that had taken Jack and Toto away were on guard. The strange creatures shuffled about with their black skinned wings tucked to their backs, looking for any sign of intruders.

Jack pulled Dorothy close and whispered, "Just like last time. Keep going even if I'm not with you. Understand?"

Dorothy nodded.

"Once you're clear of the castle go the way you came." Jack started out from the shadows, but Dorothy grabbed his arm.

"What if they recognize me?"

Jack pulled the ribbons from her hair and straightened it out with his fingers, and then he pulled the hood of the coat up over her head, "Run."

Dorothy hugged Jack once more before they moved, and this time Jack hugged her back. Leaving the shadows was difficult for Dorothy. The tiptoed across the grass as quickly as possible, hoping they wouldn't be seen by the apes. But it wasn't being seen that tipped them off, it was being smelled. One of the apes caught their scent and jerked to face them; he growled when he saw them.

The other three apes nearby caught on and they took to sprinting for the two escapees. Jack pushed Dorothy to run, and she did, just like last time. She could hear Jack running behind her, and she could hear the apes lumbering after him. They were almost to the street when the first took flight and the others followed. Dorothy pumped her arms and legs, trying to get as far away as she could. Jack was right behind her. They were in the street; the same one Dorothy had arrived from, the end of the red brick road. Just when she thought nothing could get any better, Jack yanked her into a side street and ran, pulling her along. This time she didn't mind as much, because this time her life depended on it.

They ran through the streets and allies, looking for a way out. When it seemed they were hopelessly lost, Jack was pulled through a doorway and so was Dorothy. The door was slammed behind them, and in the middle holding Jack's hand stood Birdie. She quickly let go and tackled Dorothy in a hug.

"Oh, Dorothy! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to say those things!"

"But you did." Dorothy pulled away.

"I know, but you have to understand," pleaded Birdie, "Those slippers are no good. I can't let you be responsible for them; they will ruin your life."

"It looks as if you've ruined her life more than those shoes ever could." Jack snapped.

"Says the magician! Dorothy, this man is a known killer, _why_ would you want to be in cohorts with him?"

"You accused me of killing someone, Birdie," Dorothy knocked her arms away, "You accused me, and called me a traitor, and you were the reason all of this bad has happened!"

"That's a hefty accusation, _Dorothy_," Birdie seethed. The red girl grabbed at Dorothy, only to be knocked to the floor by Jack. The girl cocked her head at the thin black stick in his hand, "If you are looking to play dirty, _Jack_, use your hands!"

The red began to melt off Birdie and was replaced by green and black. Dorothy stared wide-eyed at the sight before her. Birdie was the Wicked Witch of the West. The peach of her skin melted to an acidic green, and her button nose lengthened to a point. Birdie had a cruel, black heart. She stood languidly and smiled a crooked smile.

"Dorothy, I'm going to need those slippers."

Jack yelled for her to stay away, but she heeded not. With a wave of her hand Jack was against the wall, short of breath. Dorothy was ripe for the pickings. The Wicked Witch stepped closer, using a sweet voice to persuade the young girl.

"Dorothy, we don't have to do this."

"I'm not giving them to you."

"You're only making it harder on yourself."

"Where's Toto?"

The Witch stopped and smiled, "I don't know. I gave him to my assistants with wings. Who knows what they've done with that little mutt by now."

She lunged at Dorothy, knocking her over and clawing at her feet. Dorothy kicked at the Witch, hoping to injure her. The green woman caught hold of the girl's ankle but could not succeed in removing the slipper. While she was distracted Jack pulled himself together and swung the black stick in the direction of the Witch. A bright green light flew from the tip and zapped the Witch. She screamed in pain and let go of Dorothy. Jack pulled Dorothy up and they ran from the room, into the ally and out the other end.

"What do we do now?" Dorothy yelled over the roar of wings overhead.

"We run, like always!" Jack answered.

The pair ran for as long as they could in the narrow allies, where the apes could not get to them. When it came time to sprint to the forest Dorothy ran flat out, nearly in line with Jack. The apes dove and grabbed Dorothy by the collar of the coat; Jack turned and flung a zap of magic at the ape carrying Dorothy. She dropped like a rock to the ground, knocking Jack onto his back. She stood quickly and pulled Jack to his feet, only to pull him into the dark forest on the outskirts of Ruby City.


	7. Chapter 7

The cut-through was no longer a choice in returning to the yellow brick road, just as traveling the red brick road was too problematic. The Wicked Witch was not dead, and she would be sending her apes out to look for them. Their best chance of survival would be to remain far from the frequented paths.

The forest was full of exotic creatures and their sounds. It was cooler under the trees, but also dangerous. Far beyond the boundaries of the roads were marshes and bogs, waiting to suck any unsuspecting thing into the abyss of water and sand. Dorothy had almost succumbed to the living hazards and had lost one of the slippers in the muck. She was sure no one would be able to retrieve it, not after the last glimmer of ruby sank beneath the surface. After the close call Jack offered to carry her. He was now trudging up to his knees the sludge, hoping his feet did not fail him in the dark water with a girl on his back.

"Jack, how will I ever get home?" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll find some way, Dorothy. Don't worry."

"It seems so hopeless."

The pair stayed relatively quiet for several more hours. Jack was near exhaustion when the water began to lower and the sludge turned to grass. Once the land was completely dry, Jack lowered Dorothy to her feet. Looking through the red brimmed tree tops, blue sky shone in the sunlight. Jack collapsed against a tree and slid to sit at its trunk.

"What do we do now?" asked Dorothy.

"We wait for the Good Witch to arrive."

Jack threw an apple to Dorothy and kept one for himself. The girl had never liked apples much back in Kansas, but in OZ they were delicious; though, perhaps it was only the hunger talking.

"Did you really kill those people, Jack?"

The black haired man glanced away, "Yes, I did."

"Were they bad people?"

"I suppose. They had imprisoned many people from all over OZ, including my own family."

Dorothy frowned, "Will your family be alright?"

"I don't think so Dorothy," Jack picked the gold coin from his pocket and began to turn it over in his fingers, "They were not as fortunate as you and I."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"It is not your burden, Dorothy. Worry about getting home, not about me."

Dorothy and Jack munched the apples to their cores, making them last as long as possible. Dorothy was on her last bite when she noticed a familiar pink orb floating down between the branches of the trees. The orb grew in size and landed between Dorothy and Jack. With a single _pop_ the orb burst and revealed the Good Witch of the North.

Dorothy hopped to her feet, "Good Witch, can you help us?"

The tall woman smiled sweetly, "You have lost a slipper."

"Well, yes, I have. But-!"

"I'm sorry Dorothy, but those slippers hold the power. You had the power to wish yourself home all along; you just had to discover it."

"I knew I could wish for things and they would come true, but I didn't know they happened because of the slippers!" Dorothy cried.

"I'm sorry, Dorothy."

"But," tears rose in Dorothy's eyes, "You said I could go home!"

The Good Witch shook her head, "I'm sorry."

Jack stepped forward and Dorothy turned into him, crying, "Hey, there has to be some way you can help! I wouldn't have sent for you if I'd known you were a lousy Witch!"

The Good Witch thought for a moment and then smiled. She took Dorothy's hand and said, "There _is_ another way."

Dorothy watched as the Witch waved her wand and a group of trees began to shift. The trees were entwined with one another, and so began to separate. From between the trees sprouted a tall wooden box. Upon seeing this Jack rushed to the opening to pull the box away from the trunks. He succeeded in parting the object, and brought it out into the open. The box sat on a turntable and in the front was carved a door.

"What is it?" asked Dorothy.

"This," Jack said excitedly, "Is a vanishing cabinet!"

"Yes, you see, a person goes in through this door," he demonstrated, "The door is closed, an exchange of words, you turn it, and ta-da! The person inside is gone! I wondered where this had gone to."

"This will take me home?"

The Good Witch nodded and Jack opened the door for her. Dorothy slipped Jack's coat off and stepped inside of the cabinet carefully. Inside there were holes bored into the sides, just big enough to let in air and light. She was ready to go home.

"Wait a second, Dorothy."

Jack set his pack down and flipped the flap open. He stuck his hand so far into the pack it seemed as if it would swallow him whole. A little yip came from the leather pack and Jack lifted Dorothy's little brown companion from the depths. She squealed and hopped from the box.

"Oh, Toto, I didn't think I would ever see you again," she turned to Jack and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given, "Thank you, so much!"

The man smiled a genuine smile, the first Dorothy had seen on his face, "Take the little mutt, I think he chewed a hole in my handkerchief."

"I'll miss you Jack."

"It's time for you to go, Dorothy. Anymore time spent here and you'll be in even more trouble."

Dorothy hugged Toto tight and stepped back into the vanishing cabinet. Jack closed the door and secured it. Dorothy took a deep breath as the cabinet began to spin, faster and faster until the world outside was only a blur. She could hear Jack reciting words, but she could not decipher them. In her little cocoon she recited her own words, "Home, home, _home_."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dorothy," the young woman was nudged back into reality by her friend Janet, "This is our stop, silly. We don't want to be late!"

The two women got out of the neighbor's buggy. The buggy started off with the whip of the reigns; on the other side of the dusty road stood a large red tent. This was a first in rural Kansas. The circus had come to town, and Dorothy and Janet were not going to miss it. The last time they had seen the circus was twelve years before, but it had only been a three small peddlers with trained dogs.

Dorothy followed Janet across the road and past all the vendors selling their cotton candy, popped corn, and peanuts. Children ran across the field where the tent was set, balloons swaying on strings from their hands. Dorothy smiled; she remembered how carefree those childhood days had been. She followed Janet to the front of the large tent, catching a glimpse of the caravan parked beneath the trees. One of the wagons seemed familiar, as if from a dream Dorothy had years ago. If she remembered correctly, the man mentioned on the wagon was medium.

Janet and Dorothy found two seats in the front row. Within minutes the rest of the seats were filled, mostly by children or families. The sounds of trumpets opened the scene and a spotlight picked out a man in a tall, black hat. As the man began to speak, a little furry head popped up from Dorothy's handbag.

"Dorothy," hissed Janet, "You can't bring Toto here!"

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," the voice seemed oddly familiar to the older Dorothy, "Tonight we have a spectacular show lined up for you!"

Dorothy could only see the back of the man's head. He clenched one hand into a fist and tapped it with a thin black stick he held in the other. From thin air came a dove and the audience gasped. Toto growled and sprang from Dorothy's bag. Before she or Janet could catch him he was in the center of the ring, heading straight for the ringmaster.

"Look, a puppy mommy!" a child giggled.

Dorothy leapt from her seat and chased after her little dog. The ringmaster turned and scooped the little dog up into an oversized handkerchief; he tied the corners and held the bundle at arm's length. Dorothy stopped before she came to the man.

"I'm sorry, sir, that's my dog."

The spotlight lit the man's back now, but shadowed his front. He began to laugh, and instead of handing the tied up pup to his owner he placed the dog in his palm and clapped his hands together. The crowd gasped as the cloth fell limp to the floor with no trace of the dog.

"What did you do to my dog?"

"He is in no way harmed," the man removed his hat and the light hit his face, "Now what is your name, Miss?"

The young woman smiled at his kind face, "Dorothy, sir."

"Well, Dorothy, I would like you to reach into my hat and pull out the first thing you can grab."

The woman nodded and placed her hand into the hat. She was up to her elbow in hat when her fingertips brushed against fur. She took hold of the warm body and hauled it out to see her precious Toto in her hands once more. The crowd began to cheer and clap and Dorothy laughed as the dog lapped at her face.

Jack brought another handkerchief forward and stuffed one end through a fist. He pulled the exposed corner through his fist and out popped a bouquet of daisies, "For you, Dorothy."

He bowed and she curtsied in thanks. With flowers and dog in hand Dorothy whispered, "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I thought it was all a dream."

Jack, looking as young as he had when they first met in OZ laughed, "Don't you know? Dreams come true when you believe in them."

* * *

**AN:** This is the end of the story of Jack and Dorothy. Thank you for those who have read and reviewed this short little work! :)


End file.
